Rampage vs Aliens
by Mozzy2
Summary: A Rampage, and MvA crossover. When mysterious canisters from the sky appear and mutate a group of men, and women into giant mutant animals. The US government goes to catch them. When aliens attack it will be up to this collection of freaks to defend humanity, while looking for a cure.
1. Chaos begins

**After watching Rampage, I combed the sight for a crossover like this. How has it not happened yet. Well as always enjoy it.**

 **Casper, Wyoming**

Ralph's day had been pretty good up until he'd found the mysterious canister while camping. He'd watched all kinds of wildlife. Found the prettiest stream to swim in. He hadn't even been bitten by a single insect.

Now he faced a thing that looked totally insane. He was having a crisis as to whether or not to touch it. "Ah well, YOLO" he shouted. Holding up a pair of middle fingers and picking up the canister. Suddenly a blast of green mist went into his face.

Ralph coughed loudly. Trying to waft it away. Unfortunately, it was already too late. The man screamed as he fell onto all fours. Body grotesquely changing. A giant howl resonated throughout the wooded mountainside.

 **Undisclosed Government facility**

A group of US army men stood around a table. Being briefed by General Monger. "Three days ago, a man by the name of Ralph Walters went missing. Yesterday a monster sighting was reported. A giant wolf. You know what to do men" said Monger.

The man who'd been sent to lead lifted a rifle filled with tranqs. "Bring'em back alive" he said. A helicopter was loaded and they eventually made it to Wyoming.

A nervous soldier asked. "Uh, commander how big is this monster". Shaking a little. Looking like he was about to be sick. He'd obviously heard horror stories, and it was probably his first time on a monster hunt.

"Well if this file's right" said the commander. Who was wearing armor comparable to the Halo game franchise. While the others were wearing normal army uniforms. "Smaller than Ginormica, but a lot bigger than the other three smaller ones". He showed the nervous soldier a video of a giant wolf like beast with quills going down its back tearing apart a moose.

The soldier squeaked, ran away and was sick. The commander laughed. Monsters were usually more confused than scary. Never really hard to catch. Except insectasaurus. That one had taken a good while until they figured out it was stunned by light.

The helicopter landed, and the army men went through the forest rifles at the ready.

Ralph had seen an endless sea of red since the canister. He was barely aware of what he was doing. Terrorizing the wildlife of Casper park. Even chasing a van full of campers to satisfy his great metabolism.

The monstrous wolf lifted his nose. Was that prey. Lots of it really close together. Just waiting to be eaten. Ralph lifted his head and let out an eerie howl. Charging through the fog filled forest. Growling loudly.

The nervous soldier jumped. At the howl. "What was that" he asked. Quickly scanning the surrounding area.

The commander smirked. "That's our guy. Don't worry it sounded really far awa-" he stopped as a mass of brown sprinted by. Taking a soldier in its mouth. The man screamed as he was ripped apart by the giant predator. "FIRE" shouted the commander.

Darts started to fire into the forest. All of them missing their target who seemed to be just gone. "Watch your six" said the commander. Well this one was a little more vicious than the others. Must've had some time to get over its confusion. Or it wasn't a human, and the man had gone missing by being eaten.

Suddenly Ralph dropped from the sky. Folds of skin between his legs like a sugar glider. The wolf was simply death. Clawing and chomping up soldiers everywhere. The darts weren't able to bring down the enhanced metabolism quickly enough. The commander grabbed the closest soldier. The nervous one and leapt behind a fallen log.

After minutes of stunned silence the two thought they were safe. When a drop of blood fell onto their foreheads. They looked up terrified to see the giant wolf growling menacingly. Staring them down. Suddenly the wolf stopped looking at them. Shaking its head, and snarling. The darts were starting to take effect.

The monster eventually crashed into a tree and fell onto its side. Snoring while it growled. "The commander called the general. "It's down" he simply said before going to collect the other soldier's dogtags.


	2. Wolf meet bug

AN: sorry this second chapter took so long. Sorry if it's short, I'm not writing on my normal platform.

 **Energyne** **labs**

A scientist rushed through Energyne labs. Pushing past clusters of other workers with a clipboard in his hands and a lab coat on his back. The man rushed through a pair of double doors and into an almost empty room.

A woman sitting at a desk took up the majority of it. A clear cage holding a rat was on the desk. The woman narrowed her eyes at the scientist. "What do you think you're doing" she said.

The scientist took a breather and held up the clipboard for the woman to see. "They, they got it" he said.

"Got what" demanded the woman. The scientist smiled a bit. "Good thing is the project wasn't a failure". On the clipboard was a news report of the mysterious disappearance of a giant wolf in Jasper Park Wyoming.

"what about the other two" said the woman. The scientist took a bit to answer. "New York city, and somewhere around the Pacific Ocean". The woman scoffed. "Find them. Now". The scientist ran scared at his boss' anger.

 **Undisclosed military base**

Ralph opened a single eye. The monster was trapped in some kind of room. There was something on his neck. Was that a collar. The wolf still was seeing a bit of red, and when the door opened. It charged out barking, howling, and was a simple room with a roof that stretched far into the sky. Much higher than Ralph who thought of himseslf as a "giant" monster. A giant table dominated the room. Ralph could reach the table if he put his front paws on it and stretched up.

"Well. Hello there" Ralph heard a voice to his right. It sounded strangely British. The wolf turned around quick as a snake and chewed up the unfortunate. That however was not the end of him for Ralph started to feel a tickle on his tongue.

"Would you stop that. You can't kill me so you're wasting both of our time" A bit scared Ralph spit out a giant cockroach in a lab coat. The cockroach brushed itself off and looked up.

"I don't believe we're properly introduced, due to your rudeness. I'm Herbert, but most call me Doctor cockroach these days. Now you're turn" said the cockroach. Ralph stood there dumbfounded. A talking bug. That was a little crazy. The wolf did a growl and was surprised to find he could kind of speak.

"Rrrrrrrraplh" said the beast. Herbert scratched his head. "Oh the general hasn't given you a monster name yet". Ralph cocked his head. This was weird. But at least right now he wasn't bloodlust crazy so it was sort of a plus.

Just before he could ask how many other talking bugs there were he heard a massive roar behind him and looked up at what seemed to be a gargantuan tick. 


	3. Ralph get's acquainted

**It's been quite awhile since I've written this, but I feel bad for leaving it unfinished so. *Cracks knuckles* let's do this**

 **Undisclosed Facility**

Ralph jumped back hackles up, and looked up at the giant tick. It looked down at him with...mild disinterest. It screeched again and a green blur hopped off of its back, and onto Ralph's face. "Sup dawg" said the green monkey thing.

After depositing its comparatively tiny friend the big tick stomped away. Which made Ralph a little farther away from being a scared dog.

"Stop it" commanded Ralph. Speaking normally to his own relief. This fish monkey thing wouldn't stop climbing on his face. "You'll get used to Link" said Mr cockroach. Ralph sighed. Monsters had no sense of personal space. Was that racist. Eh Ralph was monster too now so whatever.

"You are one big dog" said Link. He was some creature of the black lagoon reject. Ralph couldn't remember the last time he'd shit talked this much but it was good to be back to normal. "Puberty hit me like a truck didn't it". Link didn't laugh.

"Well, you've got some weird words don't you" said Link. "Well I'm the biggest guy in here, got that. Step on my turf, and alpha wolfs coming at you" said the sea monster. Waving his arms around menacingly.

"You can't be the biggest, I'm like way bigger than you" said Ralph. Link wiggled a finger. "Sure, but you're not a guy, you're a wolf. It's a loophole but I live by it". Cockroach shrugged. "Now that that's over anyone up for a game. How about canasta". Ralph cocked his head at the roach.

"I don't play canasta, how old are you" said Ralph. "92" said the doctor. A ding went off in Ralph's head. "WHAT! How long do we stay in here".

Link laughed. "20 years, and our entire natural lives kiddo". Ralph began pacing. His wolfy tail twitching with distress. "That. Is. Not. Cool. Why are they keeping us in here anyway"?

"For the horrible crime. Consisting of daring to exist" said the Doctor. There was an audible noise of stomping and a feminine voice called. "Not true, they didn't catch me until I was a freak. They keep us because we're weird".

"Morning Susan" said Cockroach. Ralph looked up to see a woman that dwarfed himself. Which he hadn't experienced in some time.

"HE DID IT! HE FINALLY DID IT! HE GOT US A PUPPY"! Said a very excited voice. A living blob of gelatin was suddenly hugging Ralph's nose. "I'm not a puppy" said Ralph. A little worried about the giant girl, but very annoyed at whatever this was.

The gelatin gasped. "OH MY GOD"! The gelatin waved its arms in the air. "A TALKING PUPPY"! Cockroach sighed. "It's not a puppy B.O.B. That's Ralph. The new guy" said Link. Ralph looked at Link. "Thought I wasn't a guy".

Link stretched and folded his hands behind his head. "Don't patronize me, pooch".

B.O.B began to sulk. "I wanted a puppy" he said. Cockroach cleared his throat. "I think it's time we're formally introduced. You know me, and Link. That's Susan" he said pointing to the giant who gave a smile and a polite wave.

"And that's B.O.B" he said. Pointing to the now clearly over not having a puppy gelatin. "Susan, B.O.B this is Ralph". Said Cockroach.

"I'm not as scary as I look" said Ralph. Susan giggled. "That's okay, you're about as scary as an angry chihuahua. To me at least".

"I would never be scared of such a good boy" said B.O.B. "That bug thing was insectasaurus by the way. Amazing conversationalist". Said Link.

Suddenly there was a weird noise that reminded him of the word floppy. And food was deposited on the table. Ralph looked up at it and only saw a lump of oatmeal on a plate. Presumably for Susan. That was when he noticed the dog bowl on the floor.

These pricks thought he was a dog. They put a collar on him and now they gave him a giant dog bowl. He suddenly didn't feel so bad about losing control of himself and ripping people to pieces. There was a retching sound. And a bloody elk carcass fell into the bowl.

"That is not vegetarian" said Ralph. "Quit whining hippy" said Link. "I'll eat it" said B.O.B. Enthusiastically. Ralph sighed and bit off the elk's head. Antlers and all. Crunchy. Yum.

 **Pacific Aircraft Carrier**

George was pretty damn confused. The army man had been deployed a few weeks, yesterday a strange canister had been retrieved and now he was in a room watching it be examined. A scientist was just about to poke it when there was a loud boom from outside. The canister flew off of the table and cracked.

"GET DOWN"! Yelled George. Tackling the scientists out of the way. His face came into contact with the canister and he coughed and his limbs felt like jelly. For some reason the scientists screamed at something in the room and fled while George writhed on the ground.

There were sounds of clothes ripping. Until finally George felt rejuvenated. He brought his hand up to rub his forehead and got an eyeful of it. Huge, and definitely not human. What the-.

Another boom and a missile flew into the room. Blowing up whatever was left of it. George flew into the air. The man was now a gargantuan white gorilla. A pair of black planes labelled. Energyne were circling the air craft carrier. Army men were all over the place. Half-heartedly firing or trying to reach their own aircrafts.

Until they spotted George. "OPEN FIRE" George heard the order and his stomach fell a mile downwards.


End file.
